Unconcious Insanity
by Itzpointysuperman
Summary: Split personality's are a killer... Literally.
1. Chapter 1

If you've ever had your sanity stripped away from you in the space of three milliseconds, then you know how utterly perplexing it feels. Especially when you wake up in a dimly lit room, lying on the floor with both of your hands tied behind your back. Strangely enough, when I finally regained my insane consciousness their were no voices telling me to do bad things. No sudden urges to harm myself or anybody in my immediate vicinity. Not that their was anybody else to harm mind you, but all the same it felt as if something, a part of me, had been stripped away and put back wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it was their all the same. A feeling of unfamiliarity that comes with someone who is visiting a foreign land for the first time or if you were sitting around a campfire watching the shadows dance and wondering whether or not they are in fact shadows, or something unknown.

At first the light blinded me when I lifted my eyelids. But as they adjusted to the faint light, I was able to take stock of my surroundings. I was in what looked to be a solid grey cube with no means of entry nor exit. The walls themselves appeared to be made of concrete, with a rough texture that I could only guess to be the result of sloppy handling. The floor that I was currently sprawled on was much like the walls, only it had a rusty drain that smelled of long past rotten eggs and urine. At first I thought the illumination was coming from a floating orb near the top of the ceiling, but it turned out to be a light bulb dangling from a well rusted chain that made a small screeing sound as it gently swung forward and backward.

I digested all of this in grave silence as I calculated how much force it would take to burrow through the concrete. _Wait, since when can I calculate anything like that? Or better yet, why can I do it at all? _As I pondered my new discovery, I looked down and found that I was wearing a doctor's uniform with blue pants and a t-shirt which was in turn covered up by a lab coat with a plastic name tag on it. As I slowly read the name tag to myself, something or someone suddenly flipped a switch and I was suddenly in a hospital. I could tell it was a hospital by the relaxing paint colors on the walls and the bland floor tiles. _Although, I never thought their paint choice to be particularly relaxing._ I felt a light impact on my shoe and looked down to see what it was. What I saw should've horrified me. It should have made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. But instead I only thought; _damn, these are my favorite shoes._

Blood soaked the whole front of my shirt and pants. My lab coat was stained a dark, rusty scarlet and my exposed hands felt crusty and sticky with the dried substance as I flexed them to loosen the tacked on red stuff that coated my arm. The stench, at first not noticeable to me before, now wafted strong in the air. Although the source of it seemed to be coming from the other side of the room. The area that I was in was actually an atrium that led into a hallway that circled it which then led to each of the patient's rooms. The floor was littered with papers and debris. The desk that had housed said debris and paper sat at the middle of the atrium, the countertop had a golf ball sized, jagged hole on the far right side with pieces of cheap plaster protruding like a frozen whirlpool. It looked as if someone had taken a hammer to it for some reason. The desks drawers had been ripped from their sockets and tossed haphazardly aside, seemingly like a small boy who tosses an apple away because it had had worms in it.

A queer detail that I took note of was that the whole place was absolutely silent, aside from my breathing in and out slowly. _Hmmm, _I thought, _I wonder what they were looking for… _Whether there was anybody looking for anything remains to be seen but the signs were clear enough… So were the bloodstains. In fact they were scattered all around the room. Some were just small splatters while others were giant stains. The blood itself couldn't have been more than a half hour old since its smell still hung heavy in the otherwise pristine air. _Speaking of which, I should probably get this washed off, I'm startin to itch. _As I started forward I stopped then swiftly turned on my heel and headed for the rooms behind me. _Best not to smell it more than I need to, _I thought as I headed towards the door nearest to me.


	2. So much for sanity

_Cold! So cold! _The water came as a shock to me as I dipped my hands under the cold, clear water. _Wait, not cold. I'm just warm._ I had no sooner realized that fact when I suddenly heard the subdued whispering of a voice. It had been no more recognizable than a sigh on the wind, but at the same time unmistakable and very, very familiar. I looked down into the small pool of icy water that had congealed in the sink bowl. Now mixed with the blood that had previously been crusted on my arms and hands, it resembled a deluded red food coloring with large pieces of black pepper mixed in. _**(mysterious voices) **_I whirl around, pivoting on my left foot to face the source of the voices. Nothing, accept for the empty recovery room with the monitors and life support systems on standby. My heart pounded in my chest, sweat dripped from my face and tickled my chin as the drops left my jaw and fell to the floor, making small meteor splashes.

The voices came again. This time though, they came out in a very sharp and clear, raspy monotone._** The Water…. Loooook iiinnntttoooo thhheeee watttterrrr….**_ That made me jump. The sheer command of the voice in of itself left little room for argument though, and I found myself complying. _These voices are getting annoying…Maybe a little more than annoying. _Ok, so I had a problem with strange voices telling me to do things, who doesn't? As I slowly turned back towards the sink, my heart sped up a few notches. With each inch I drew closer, I could feel the pressure of something, pushing me ever closer towards the bloody, dark, ice cold liquid. I gripped the sides of the sink bowl with both hands and braced myself. Every fiber of my being urged me to turn away, to go and get as far away from that place as possible, but I instead found myself slowly dipping my head towards its shallow yet dark depths. Finally, my eyes met the water. As I stared at the deep redness, I found myself getting lost in it. As if I was being pulled away from my body and into the swirling redness.

All of the sudden, two glowing, bright red, huge, evil eyes opened up to stare back into mine. Just under the eyes, about two inches down, a sick, twisted grin appeared. Though the teeth were perfectly white, there was something so tainted and utterly wrong about them that it was impossible to call them pure. I suddenly felt the whole world sink in on me; it was actually a lot like when I became conscious with the blood all over my hands, only it was just the opposite. I screamed and gripped the sides of my head in my hands. The voices suddenly started chanting something indiscernible that eventually became clear as they reached their crescendo; _****_….. "OH GOD STOP THE VOICES STOP STOP STOPPPP! I screamed as the voices intensified in their tempo and volume. Just when it seemed as if I would go deaf from the earsplitting chanting, they stopped.

I slowly opened my eyelids again, only to find I was back in my concrete cell. I looked down to my clothes and was surprised to find them completely bloodstain free, in fact there was no trace that the blood had ever been their. _Odd, I wonder how I got here again. How did I get to that hospital, for that matter? _While I pondered these things I noticed that a puddle had formed in the middle of the floor over the drain. I shifted my position on the floor and scooted over to where the puddle lay. I then peer over it, though cautiously this time, for I am in no hurry to repeat the transpired events. My apprehensions, however, were short lived. When I glanced into the puddle, it was not the chanting of voices, nor the horrible, evil eyes that had glared at him from the other side of the puddle, but simply a reflection of the inside of my cell. I sighed visibly with relief. But that relief quickly changed into fear. A fear that I might be trapped in this room forever. That fear soon gave way to panic and I started pacing back and forth in my cell. As I was pacing I happened to step in the puddle which caused it to ripple.

Now there are a few things that happened next. Some of which are almost unexplainable. The best way I could describe it would be to tell you that the room rippled with the puddle. It was almost like what happens in a mirror is also happening in real life. For a second it was as if I **was** the water, only I kept my human senses. The overall effect was nauseating, and for a second it seemed as if I might in fact vomit in my small prison. But luckily the feeling subsided and I was instead left with a feeling of amazement, and an even greater one of curiosity. When the room seemed to have finally returned to normal, I stared with surprise at the wall on the other side from me, or lack thereof. Instead of a wall, there was now a hallway, which lead down an ever darkening set of stairs. It seemed as if the darkness was a living entity, sucking up any light or color coming within its vicinity. _Well, it sure as hell beats stayin here. _I admonished as I started down into the dark depths.


	3. I hate Stairs So much

The light that was my only source of vision was quickly swallowed up by the blackness. When I say swallowed, I quite literally mean that it looked like the shadows were eating the light. My advancement into the abyss was slow but steady, seeing as I had nowhere else to go. After awhile I started to get comfortable with my surroundings, and just like the incredible asshole that fate is, I paid for it. "This is one screwed up dream." I thought as my feet and hands guided me down the invisible stairs. A breeze tickled the hairs on my ankles. It felt like something was slithering in between my legs. This caused me to jump up in surprise, which in turn caused me to trip and fall… And tumble down the cobblestone steps.

This was bad for a number of reasons. One being that I broke most of the bones in my body. Another was the fact that I **FELT **every single one break. It was like performing an operation. You sometimes imagine what it would feel like to **BE** the one operated on. If there's one thing I've learned from being a male nurse for fifteen years, it's that your imagination is **WAY **worse than reality. _Wait! _'SMACK!' _I'm a doc- _'CRACK' _–tor! _With every impact of my face on the stone steps, a memory came back to me. I had been a male nurse for fifteen years. 'BAM!' My name was James Reed. 'CRASH!' I had a house in the city. 'CRACK!' It was in an apartment complex that was so achingly familiar to me. 'SMACK!' A teenage girl. Sixteen years old. _My Daughter?_ 'CRUNCH!' _No. Who then?_ 'SPLRCHHHH!' That sound pulled me out of my dull and hazed state. _That didn't sound good…_

Eventually, I came to a halt. That was mainly due to the stairs ending and the emergence a flat, stone, floor.

"Owwwww" I laid their for a long time. I was afraid of moving because even when I wasn't I still felt white hot agony running through my body like a cancer. Mentally preparing myself, I cracked one eyelid open. To my surprise and relief, I was caused no further suffering. One other thing surprised me. I could see. I was curled up in a bloody heap right in front of what looked like an entrance to a large catacomb, and out of that catacomb, spilled and eerie green light that seemed to be radiating in thick, heavy waves. I suddenly felt a need to find the source, some primal, instinctive urge to be in the light again and to get away from the suffocating darkness that had just previously entrapped me.

Getting to that source however, was easier said than done. Having fallen Hell knew how many stories, breaking most of my bones and in the process, rupturing a vital organ or two, I had only a limited means of movement.

"Screw it. I did not come her- *cough* to die." My objective set, I then began having second thoughts; _What if I die? Oh god, don't let me die here, in this unholy place…Wait. I'm being a pansy, I'm gunna reach that light, come hell or high water!_ So I set out for the source. Every wrack of pain and agony kind of blended together after that. But I made progress, an inch or two at a time. _The light, get to the light. Then you can rest. _I told myself. But it was pointless, I just couldn't go on. That was, until that disturbingly creepy voice interjected with my mangled limbs and pain damaged nerves. _**YOU MUSSSSSSTTTT REACHHHH TTTTHHHHEEEE GGOBBBBLLETTTT. IIIIITTTTT ISSSSS THEEE KEEEEEEYYYYY TTTOOOOO YYYYOUUUURRRRR SAAALLLLVATTTIONNN. **_I don't know why that voice had such a profound effect on my determination, but it did. At that moment I knew I would reach the goblet, which was apparently the source of the green, wavy light.

The pain was gone. My only indication that I was still injured and in fact dying was the constant dribble of blood that ran out of both my mouth and my gut area. My vision was getting hazy and my breaths labored, but there it was. The Goblet, perched on a stone pedestal that curved up at the corners to form gargoyle heads and arms leaping out in all four directions. Any emotion that could be drawn from that image was immediately cast aside and slapped down when I laid eyes on the Goblet. It was made out of gold and had blue, red, green, and yellow stones that resembled diamonds, rubies, or sapphires. Their were four five pointed stars in between the vertical lines of the stones, and to top it all of, their were five identical demon like figures protruding on the edge of the goblet going all the way around. They even had glowing eyes!

I was right in front of it now, and I had a better view of my objective. The source of the strange light was coming from inside the Goblet. It was being projected like a beam and then slowly dispersed into the background. As I pulled myself up to the Goblet, it felt as if someone or something were lifting me up, willing me to get to it. To drink from it. To have it. Finally, I was up. I groped with one mangled hand for it, lifted it up shakily, and took a sip.


End file.
